Hunter of Rome
by ShadowEater666
Summary: Harry isn't only a Wizard he's also a Roman Half-Blood. He is the son of James Potter and Diana Roman Goddess of the Hunt, Wilderness, and the Moon. Response to Samuel Duchesne's Roman Half-blood Harry Potter and Percy Jackson challenge.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.

Summary: Harry isn't only a Wizard he's also a Roman Half-Blood. He is the son of James Potter and Diana Roman Goddess of the Hunt, Wilderness, and the Moon. Response to Samuel Duchesne's Roman Half-blood Harry Potter and Percy Jackson challenge.

Challenge rules and information below.

**Requirements:**

\- One of Harry's parents is a Roman God, which one, major one or minor one is up to you. (In my opinion, I think he could be Jupiter's Son because of his lightning bolt scar or maybe Neptune's because of his emerald green eyes.)

\- Harry's mortal parent survive Voldemort's visit to Godric's Hollow in Halloween 1981.

\- Harry is still a wizard even if he's a demigod.

\- Magic can affect a monster, but if it's not a potentially deadly spell, it's not very effective. Indirect attacks can work but the more a monster is big and dangerous, the more magic resistant it is.

\- Hogwarts Grounds and Hogsmeade are both warded against the monsters that hunt the demigods. The only exceptions are Hagrid's pets in the Forbidden Forest.

\- Harry must become an animagus at some point in the story. I simply love that ability.

\- Harry being cheeky with the gods like giving them nicknames, stuff like that and not getting punished because it's like a breath of fresh air for the most laidback gods to be treated like something normal.

**Forbidden:**

-Harry's mortal parent dying.

\- M/M relationships. (I have nothing against it, but I don't read it.)

\- Harry is not to go to the Dursleys, for once I would like to see him have a somewhat happy childhood with his mortal parent.

\- Dark Lord/evil Dumbledore. Seriously, the guy is a manipulative, yes, but he's not evil. He's got morals.

\- Harry siding with Kronos.

**Optional:**

\- Sirius is free and is part of the family as ''Uncle Padfoot'' (Accepted)

\- Harry's having mortals' younger siblings, maybe a Greek demigod younger sibling? (Accepted)

\- Remus involved in the family as ''Uncle Moony''. (Accepted)

\- Peter not a traitor and involved in the family as ''Uncle Wormy'' (Nope not happening ever he deserves a trip through the veil in my opinion)

Prologue

James Potter couldn't believe that Voldemort hadn't killed him. He also knew now that despite his and Lily's hope that the prophecy was false it was now proven true with Harry having survived. He was also struck with grief at the loss of his wife though. However he wouldn't let his grief stop him from raising their son, he'd even be sure to make sure his son learned archery like Lily had wanted to teach him. Though James would probably have to find Harry a teacher for that since he was no good at it himself.

His best friend Sirius tapping him on the shoulder pulled him from his thoughts. "James we can't stay here. We need to get you and Harry somewhere safe incase any of old snake faces death eaters decide to show up." James sighed and nodded before standing up and picking up Harry to leave with Sirius.

No one noticed that a Woman with Auburn hair held up in a bun and silver eyes was watching from a short distance away. She was wearing a long gossamer dress and was very attractive. If anyone were to look closely at this woman they would striking resemblance between her and the recently deceased Lily Potter nee Evans. The reason for this was that Lily Potter was in truth a mortal aspect of this woman. This Woman was Diana the Goddess of the Moon and the Roman aspect of Artemis.

She smiled sadly as she watched her mortal counterpart's husband and son leave the ruins of the Potter home at Godric's Hollow. She knew her son's life wouldn't be easy as a Demigod and with a prophecy over his head it would be all the more difficult. Unfortunately her brother Apollo the god of Prophecies had confirmed that it indeed was true.

"You will be strong my son that I know. Both magically and as a demigod. I will make sure you get to Camp Jupiter when the time is right. You shall be the first Hunter of the Roman Legion." With that said she left to return to her duties. She would return to inform James of the truth in the near future. Her son would get the best training available not only in the magical world but the Demigod world as well. The fact Roman Demigods were hard wired for Latin would just make Harry all the better at using the Latin spells that Wizards used.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.

A/N: Okay this story and all my other stories are finally back on track.

Little Harry had a rather quiet life with his fathers and uncles so far. It had been five years since that fateful night and James Potter had moved his son, himself, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin to a country property the Potters had bought in America. There was plenty of room for little Harry to start learning the things his mother wanted there. The fact it was cut off from technology and warded helped.

James had been shocked when he first learned that his wife was actually a goddess. However it explained a few things, such as her otherworldly beauty. His wife being the mortal aspect of Diana also explained why she'd been so talented in archery, not to mention her natural talent with animals. Speaking of animals the Potters had taken to raising deer, with Diana's blessing.

Harry loved the deer and they in turn seemed to love him allowing him to approach with out fear, even when he was younger. Harry would giggle anytime Uncle Padfoot tried playing with the deer especially when the stags decided to chase the Grimm away. Though the deer never tried to wound the large dog, fatally or otherwise.

So far most of Harry's time had been used learning how to read and write, though it was kind of hard with his dyslexia. His dad and uncles Padfoot and Moony had been teaching him Latin which he took to quickly. Harry didn't know about the training he would eventually go through, his dad saving that news for when he was a little bit older. Though he knew he'd have to tell Harry and take him to the wolf goddess before too long. After all the wards they had set up weren't nearly as strong as the ones around Hogsmeade or Hogwarts. Eventually monsters would come for Harry, it was an unfortunate fact of his life.

James smiled at the gift he had gotten for Harry's sixth birthday which was coming up. It was a junior archery set, which he was going to teach Harry with so he had some practice before he went off to Camp Jupiter. Sirius and Remus had both gotten magical items as gifts for Harry. Magical toys that any kid would enjoy. Even though Harry wouldn't get to join his childhood for much longer it was good for him to hold onto it for at least one more year.

Unknown to the small family they would occasionally be checked up on by a group of women that watched from the forests and other surrounding areas. They were under orders from their mistress to keep an eye on the child, though none of them knew why. Even Artemis's trusted lieutenant didn't know why they were watching this young boy. Although on July 31st after the targets were set up they could all say they were impressed. Even though the child was only using toy arrows it was obvious that he had the same natural talent as any of Apollo's children.

This made many of the women curious though. As it was obvious from the boy's looks that his father was the mortal with glasses. But if that were the case why did this child have beyond compare archery skills, even with a toy? Despite not wanting to admit it openly many of the hunters felt the child might even surpass their skill given time. But the only way that was possible were if he were a child the sun god or at least so they thought.

Many of the Hunters minds began to go to their mistress and some similarities they could see in this child. But that couldn't be, could it? Their goddess was a virgin, she didn't have any children. Some of them were starting to feel betrayed at the possibility that somehow their mistress had a child, and a son at that.

After watching for a few more hours Artemis's lieutenant Zoe decided that nothing out of the ordinary was going to happen. She ordered the hunters to follow her back to the camp. When they arrived it was to find their lady waiting for them.

"I see many of you are troubled. Please sit, and allow me to explain." Artemis said motioning to the area around the fire. "You all know that we gods have two aspects, a Greek aspect and a Roman aspect." She started shifting from her present form of a young auburn haired teen to that of a woman with her hair done up in a bun. "What you don't know is that our essence can be manipulated into making another aspect should we wish it. We can create a mortal aspect of ourselves by placing some of our essence into an expecting mother. When we do this we get to experience mortal life and all that entails, though we generally only keep our less obvious traits. If we have children however they will inherit what any other godly child would, for they are still demigods. This is how little Harry came to be. I decided I wanted to experience Mortal life and thus split some of my essence, becoming the mortal woman known as Lilly Evans."

There were cries of shock and outrage and Diana let the hunters continue for a while before bringing things back to order. "Just because one aspect of myself fell in love and had a child does not mean I am any different from the goddess you pledged to follow. I am still the same person. I still value the same qualities. The only thing that has changed is that there is now a young demigod that I wish to see succeed in his life. His life will not be easy, for their was a prophecy that was placed on his shoulders before he could even walk." She explained.

That seemed to calm the hunters down. It also made many of them feel sorry for the child. Prophecies were a rare thing, at least the real ones, and from the way their lady spoke this one was. It was at that moment that Zoe realized something. "My lady, what happened to your mortal aspect? There never seems to be any woman living in the home that your son and his family live in."

"My mortal aspect was killed five years ago, the same night my son was marked as the one to fulfill the prophecy." Diana said evenly. She then transitioned back to her Greek aspect as it was growing quite late. "I expect you to continue watching over him, at least until he's taken to the Roman camp." Artemis said getting nods from her hunters. She smiled as she watched them go about their nightly duties.

A/N: So this should answer the question of if Artemis knows about Harry that was asked in one review. I know that the Roman side is supposed to be a well kept secret but I think the hunters would know with who their mistress is. Next chapter will probably be either Harry training under Lupa, or Harry arriving at Camp Jupiter. Either way it will have Harry's first gift from Diana in it.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.

Over the year since his birthday James had started to explain the Roman world to Harry. He had also started teaching Harry more about mythology to prepare him for the monsters he'd have to fight. Harry took in all this new information and studied diligently. He seemed to take it exceptionally well though being from the wizarding world that wasn't very surprising. After all knowing that Magic was real it wasn't much of a stretch to believe that the gods of old could be real as well.

Harry had begun practicing with his toy bow even more. Aiming for farther distances. Although there was the draw back of only being able to shoot the toy arrows so far. He also began running more and doing other exercises.

Before the small family knew it Harry's birthday was approaching once again. When Harry woke up on the 31st he was surprised to find a gift waiting at the foot of his bed. It was a silver and gold bow with a silver quiver full of arrows. The quiver had images of deer on it as well as many scenes of hunts. There was also a note sitting on top of the bow and quiver. Harry grabbed it and looked at the beautiful flowing Latin script before starting to read it.

Dear Harry

I am sorry I could not raise you these past six years but I want you to know that I am proud of the fine young man you are growing into. I have had my handmaidens watch over you from time to time and give me progress reports on your training and learning to this point. This bow and the arrows are my gift to you as you prepare to officially start training in the way of a Roman Legionnaire. The bow resembles the ones I give to my Hunters but with an additional touch just for you. It is enchanted so that it will always be the perfect fit as you grow. The quiver is enchanted to replenish the arrows once you start running low.

Diana

Harry smiled as he finished reading the note. He then picked up the bow and quiver and ran towards the family room. "Dad, look I got a gift from mom. Uncle Padfoot, Uncle Moony look." He shouted excitedly. He had also brought the note along to show them as well.

"Well you shouldn't have any trouble with hitting far targets with those pup." Sirius said grinning. James and Remus both nodded, James was currently reading the note.

"Just remember to be careful as those are real arrows and you could hurt yourself." Remus said, ever the voice of logic.

Harry nodded at that. "Can I go practice with them please? I promise I'll be careful." He asked excitedly.

"Yes but remember to stay in the yard. The wards might not even mask your scent well enough anymore so I don't want you venturing out just yet. Not till we're ready to take you to the Wolf House." James said getting a nod from Harry who ran out the back door. Sirius chuckled and followed him outside to keep an eye on him.

Once in the backyard Harry grabbed an arrow and knocked it lining it up to aim at a tree. He picked one of the larger trees that was a good distance away from him. He pulled the string back noticing that there was a good amount of draw weight. However he was still able to fully pull it back. He took a breath and released the arrow watching as it flew. There was a solid resounding thunk as it hit dead center of a knot on the tree. Harry couldn't help but grin, Sirius was surprised that his godson could hit a target that was that far away.

The hunters who were watching over Harry for what was possibly the last time before he left for the camp were impressed. Though any of them could have easily made a shot twice that distance seeing someone so young make that shot was impressive. He was definitely their lady's son. The hunters watched as Harry practiced through out the day and played games with his father and uncles. While they may not have approved of some of Sirius's qualities they had to admit that he was good with their adoptive little brother.

Thankfully it didn't seem like any monsters had found Harry still. Though James and the Hunters had a feeling it was only a matter of time. That's why tomorrow Harry would be going to the Wolf House to formally start his training. Then he would be off to Camp Jupiter to be trained as a member of the legionnaire. James was nervous since he wouldn't get to see his son as often once he reached Camp Jupiter, but at the same time he knew it would be one of the safest places for him.

The day after Harry's birthday the small family made their way to Sonoma Valley, CA where Diana had told James the Wolf House was located. That would be where they would leave Harry for him to be judged and trained by Lupa the Guardian of Rome. Once Lupa was done training Harry he would be sent off to Camp Jupiter. James was uneasy about the fact that Roman demigods had to find their own way, but apparently it had always been how things done. Conquer or Die, the motto of the Wolf Goddess who had raised the twin founders of Rome.

When they arrived at the Wolf House they found a large red furred wolf waiting for them. "I see the child of the Hunt is finally ready to learn the way of the Romans." The wolf goddess said her lips curling into a smile. "You may have a moment to say your farewell to your family. Then we shall begin." Lupa said turning to leave and give them privacy. Only Harry seemed to notice a black dog stalking off after the wolf.

"I have a feeling that Uncle Padfoot is about to learn why you don't play pranks on gods..." Harry said to his dad and Remus. The two were about to ask what he meant until they realized that Sirius wasn't among their group.

"Oh for the love of…. Well hopefully she doesn't do anything too permanent to him." James sighed. He had hoped that Sirius would be smarter then that. But he guessed he really shouldn't be surprised.

Sirius let out a loud yelp as he found himself pinned under the large wolf goddess. She was growling with her fangs very close to his throat. "Try a stunt like that again mortal and you will be lucky to even limp away. This is the only warning you will get." Lupa growled before letting the Grimm up allowing him to make his way back to James and the others.

Sirius changed back to his regular human form once he reached the group. "Really Padfoot, you should have known better." Remus said scolding the other man.

Harry couldn't help but to laugh and then hugged his family. A few farewells were exchanged before Harry started to walk off to where Lupa was waiting. James, Sirius, and Remus took that as their cue to leave, as reluctant as they were. There was nothing more they could do now, it was up to Harry from here on. Though they'd be able to see him on holidays once he reached the camp, as well as seeing him when he went off to Hogwarts.

Harry would find over the next few months that training under Lupa was no easy feat. He could see just why the Romans put so much pride into their accomplishments. With such a fierce guardian it was hard not to be be proud. By the end of his training he felt that he was ready to make his way to the San Francisco Bay area where the camp was located.

"Remember young demigod, aut vincere aut mori." Lupa said to Harry as he placed his bow and quiver over his shoulders along with a rucksack that he'd made from hunting and some supplies he'd gathered.

"Conquer or die." Harry said offering a fond smile to the Wolf goddess. "I'll be sure to make it to the camp safely with what you've taught me. As well as take them by surprise with who my mother is."

Lupa offered her own smile as Harry started off on his journey to the camp. With his natural skills as a marksman and budding hunter she had no doubt he could survive. Still it would not be easy as monsters would be drawn to his scent. Many of them would be especially fierce as his mother in both her forms had killed many monsters as they fell under her domain. Still the young demigod showed promise, as both a legionnaire and a hunter.

A/N: Next chapter Harry should arrive at camp, though not without some trials along the way. He will meet some friends and take the camp, and many gods by surprise. How will the Romans respond to their first hunter, and the first person to take archery more seriously then a child of Apollo? Will Harry take up any other weapon besides the bow?


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.

Harry carefully made his way to where Lupa said the entrance to Camp Jupiter was. So far he hadn't had much trouble. But he knew that his luck could change at any moment. Speaking of luck changing Harry stopped as he heard something disturb the underbrush. The source of the noise was heavy and he could tell that it was moving along on it's belly like a snake.

"So a large snake monster possibly more then one. All of the snake type monsters are dangerous at close range so I've got to try and keep my distance." Harry muttered to himself as he heard the noise moving closer. Whatever monster it was would soon be blocking path. Harry quickly sent up a prayer to his mother to grant him stealthy movement in her domain as he started to head to an area where there would be distance between him and his opponent, as well as giving him a good vantage.

He watched as a woman wearing Roman armor and wielding a spear and shield with the lower body of a snake slithered out of the underbrush. "Come out, come out little Hero. I can smell you, I know you're here."

Harry knocked an arrow and started to draw it back. He carefully leaned around the tree he was behind and took aim before loosing the arrow. It had almost found its mark but the Naga had raised her shield just in time to stop it. She hissed angrily and started to move towards Harry's position. Harry quickly shot another arrow before retreating not wanting to let the half snake half woman get him. His second arrow was swatted away by her spear though it did graze her cheek this time.

Harry managed to move to a better vantage point once again without disturbing any of the underbrush. Being a child of the goddess of nature had it's benefits, though he made sure to thank her silently as well in case she was assisting in some small way. "Aut vincere aut mori." He muttered as he knocked his third arrow and took aim again. This time when he released it was much lower and caught the snake woman, as the purposely off center shot cut the side of her body just where the serpentine part of her body began.

As the Naga hissed in anger again and started to move to where she thought he was Harry knocked another arrow. He took aim again and released it causing it to cut the opposite side of her serpentine body then the last arrow. As the Naga howled in rage Harry knocked yet another arrow and released it, this time the arrow found its mark burying itself in the woman's eye. The Naga dissolved into dust and Harry paled a bit. Well it might have been a monster he had killed someone, it was the first time he had taken a life outside of the hunting he had done.

He swallowed and started back on his path towards the entrance of the camp. "Aut vincere aut mori." Harry muttered again. This was the life all demigods had to live. Well he would never want to take the life of another human he knew he had to get used to killing monsters, even the ones that had humanoid appearances.

Harry would find himself facing a few more monsters while on his way to the camp. The last one giving him more of a challenge then of the others and managing to wound him a little bit. Though he'd been able to think and act fast enough to escape serious harm. Upon crossing the Little Tiber into the camp Harry finally allowed his weariness to catch up to him and fatigue to take hold as he saw Legionnaires approaching. Harry passed out before they could reach him and was taken to the infirmary.

"He uses a bow and arrows do you think he's one of the sun god's?" Harry heard a voice that was distinctly male ask.

"Maybe but the design of his bow seems wrong, the images on his quiver also don't fit. It's almost like he's a child of the moon goddess but that doesn't make any sense." Another voice, this one female said.

Harry let out a groan as he sat up letting the people in the room know he was awake. He was aware of a bandage that was wrapped around his ribs to cover the injury he had gotten. The other two where in the room, whom appeared to be teens, made their way over to Harry.

"Finally awake huh? My name is Tanner, son of Trivia. This lovely young lady next to me is Alexandria, daughter of Victoria." Tanner introduced. Alexandria simply nodded to Harry.

"I'm Harry, as for who my godly parent is, well I'd like to save that till you've taken me to the temple where the gods claim their children." Harry said a little nervously. He knew it was going to be surprising to both mortals and gods as to who his mother was.

"That's fair enough, a lot of people don't like announcing who their parent is right off the bat. Then again a lot of them also don't have any idea who their parent is." Alexandria said.

Tanner nodded at that. "We just have to wait for one of the sun god's children to come check on you. Then if they say you're good enough we'll take you." He said getting a nod from Harry. He understood why they were being careful with names after all they had power.

Still Harry didn't like the fact that the goddess of magic and trivial knowledge as well as the goddess of victory were probably watching now. He just hoped none of the other gods had taken an interest in him. After all he didn't want anyone to smite him before his mother had a chance to officially claim him. Thankfully it didn't take long for a son of Apollo to come and check him over giving him the all clear, although he was told to be careful not to aggravate his wound.

Tanner and Alexandria then led Harry to a shrine that housed statues of the major gods, as well as many of the minor ones. Harry grinned as he saw them all coming up with nicknames for them as he did. Harry approached the statue of his mother recognizing it right away. There was a flash after Harry bowed before his mother's statue and her symbol, a crescent moon facing out towards his thumb, appeared on the inside of his right forearm with the letters SPQR beneath it as well as a single line beneath the initials to indicate his first year in the legion.

When Harry stepped out to show his parentage to the rest of the Legionnaires there was confusion. There possibly would have been chaos as well if not for the older demigods keeping order. Well it was quite shocking it wasn't any more surprising then finding a child of one of the Big 3. Though that was rare and the older members of the legion suspected this would be a one time thing.

Meanwhile up on Olympus a council meeting had been called as soon as Harry's parentage had been made known. The gods were all in their Roman forms for this meeting since it concerned a roman demigod. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't smite this child where he stands." Jupiter's voice boomed his stormy eyes displaying his fury.

Surprisingly it wasn't Diana but Apollo who answered him. "He's a child of prophecy, granted it's one in the magical world that Trivia created but still a valid prophecy. To kill him now would throw things into chaos." The sun god said calmly. "Also technically Diana never broke her oath as it was a mortal aspect of herself that conceived and gave birth to Harry."

Jupiter seemed to visibly relax at this bit of news. It was his wife Juno who was the next to speak up. "Was this mortal aspect married to the boy's father, or was it simply another affair like many here have had." Several of the gods fidgeted at this statement.

"My mortal aspect, Lily Evans nee Potter was married to James Potter before Harry was born." Diana said calmly understanding where the queen of the gods was coming from. "James may have been arrogant in his youth but he proved to be a man worthy of my respect in time."

Juno nodded at that seeming satisfied. Harry was the first demigod to come from a legitimate marriage something she could support even if it was unconventional. The other gods were muttering about this contemplating the pros and cons of making a mortal aspect. Minerva was the only one who really didn't seem very impressed with the situation. Though that could be because of Athena/Minerva's distaste for the Romans as a whole more then anything else.

It was discussed that Diana's/Artemis's oath could now be considered null and void due to the loophole even though she had remained a virgin due to the loophole. It would of course be up to the goddess whether or not she acted on that bit of news. With that the council was called to an end and the gods returned to their duties as well as their Greek counterparts.

Apollo had a feeling that his sister would be paying a visit to James as Artemis soon. After all she seemed to still be attached to him. Apollo hadn't seen his sister have this much feeling for someone since Orion, whom he had driven mad. He wouldn't interfere this time, for like his sister said James had grown into a respectable man, and seemed to still have feelings for his sister which had prevented him from marrying again or even really dating for that matter. "You have no idea how lucky a man you are James Potter."

A/N: Okay going to stop here. I know there's supposed to be a probation period after new campers enter Camp Jupiter and they aren't supposed to get their tattoo until they impress the legion but come on, how can a seven year old making it to camp with only a bow and arrows not impress the legion? Even if they don't really consider Bow and Arrows as a true weapon, unless you're a sun or legacy of Apollo. I mean Harry didn't even have any armor, so yeah I'd say him making it was a feat that should impress the legion enough for him to earn the tattoo. Also I can't decide if Harry should specialize in any other weapons so I'm going to put up a poll for what type of weapon, if any, you think Harry should use besides his bow and arrows.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.

A/N: Just something I should bring up before it gets questioned. Harry doesn't get the same gifts from his mother as the Hunters. His archery will often be close to if not on par to theirs but he will not have their superior strength or speed. He does however have a deep connection to the wilderness and animals in general. As such whenever he kills an animal he's always very respectful and anything he doesn't use is sacrificed to his mother. Harry will be very angry at anyone that treats the wilderness poorly and if he ever meets any poachers will probably put an arrow through their knee.

After the shocking revelation of who Harry's mother was the legionnaires began to go back to their training. Tanner and Alexandria volunteered to show Harry around the camp. They showed him where the barracks were, as well as the Field of Mars, which they explained was where the war games were played, they showed him the area where they trained with different weapons as well as the relatively small archery range. They also showed him where New Rome was, which the legion defended, they explained that a legionnaire had to give ten years of service before they could live in and eventually retire to New Rome.

For now Harry was put with the few of Apollo's children that were in the camp since they didn't know what weapon he'd be good with besides his bow. Harry grinned as he actually got to see how good he was compared to other demigods, the children of his uncle. It was obvious that at least one or two of his cousins were jealous of his talent since he was outshining many of them. However the other children of Apollo were taking it in stride.

After training Harry would go to other lessons with a mixture of Legionnaires. The lessons ranged from Latin, to mythology, to strategy, and even a lesson for those that had it on magical theory. Harry noticed that there weren't many witches or wizards and a few children of Trivia. Tanner explained that this was because most of the older blessed, what demigods called wizards and witches, were off at their respective schools. For instance there was a blessed son of Mars by the name of Marcus Flint who had just started at Hogwarts this year.

After the magical theory class Tanner thought it best to introduce him to the other blessed that were his age. Harry didn't have a problem with this though he felt that some, any from the British wizarding community anyways, would know who he was already from the scar. But he didn't have a problem with meeting others that were his age.

"This is Neville Longbottom, he arrived a few months before you did. He's a son of Ceres." Tanner said leading Harry over to a boy with mousy hair and brown eyes. Neville still had a little baby fat but he'd lose that with more training.

"Y-you're H-harry Potter." Neville said nervously looking at Harry in awe as he shook his hand. Harry smiled kindly at that having expected it from at least one of the other children.

A blonde boy had walked up over up at Harry's name. He had very aristocratic features and would obviously be quite handsome when he got older. He had blue eyes that complemented his hair quite well. "This is Draco Malfoy, the son of Venus. He's been here for almost a year now." Tanner introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Harry. Some of us were wondering if you were among our number due to the fact you survived the killing curse." Draco said. Harry was a little uncomfortable with talking about that night and it must have shown. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean… Sorry it was insensitive of me to bring that up with what you lost." Harry nodded to Draco. He seemed sincere enough.

The last blessed demigod that Harry met his age was a young girl by the name of Riley Thomas. She was apparently one of Alexandria's half-sisters. Her father apparently worked for the American ministry which Harry thought was cool, since his dad and Padfoot had told him about their time as aurors.

Harry's days would continue like this, in the mornings everyone would eat breakfast, being sure to sacrifice some of their meal to the gods. They would then go off to train for a few hours before going to regular lessons. After studying mythology, or whatever class they had before lunch, they would have a break for lunch and sacrifice a portion of their meal again. They would then continue with their classes until dinner time, where they would again sacrifice to the gods. After that they would return to their barracks to sleep.

On Fridays they had war games which varied and were held on the Field of Mars. Harry was extremely nervous when he heard about Deathball and was not looking forward to that one, ever. The rest seemed interesting though, he'd have to pick up a better weapon then just his bow for the Gladiator fighting though.

Thankfully that would be remedied with time to spare when he was given a gladius and put with other newer members of the legion that needed to be put through the paces of the more basic training. Harry found this to be harder then the other training as he wasn't used to wielding a sword of any kind. He also learned that Gladii were the standard issue weapon of the Legion with a few exceptions. He would still be allowed to use his bow and arrows as his primary weapon but was expected to at least know how to use the gladius and have it on him in case it was needed.

Harry was told that although all members of the legion were expected to stay during the Winter solstice, the blessed were allowed to have special portkeys that could take them to their homes and then back to camp for Christmas. The children of Trivia knew how to make the portkeys and all they needed was a proper address. Or as close as if there were wards that blocked portkeys around the property, after all they didn't want to go splattering any god's kids all over the place.

Harry was thankful when his first war game ended up being siege. He was part of the defending team and was surprised to learn that the attacking team had a war elephant. However he didn't let that distract him from his goal and positioned himself in one of the ramparts of the fortress. He then began to harass the attacking team with arrows.

He was careful not to aim anywhere that would cause lasting harm but still made his shots count. Aiming at areas where it would either cause the attacking team to scatter or redirect them. He also made a few shots that could temporarily disable the members of the attacking team as well. Nothing that some ambrosia and looking after from the children of Apollo wouldn't fix.

He was being careful with the large elephant though since the legionnaires all cared greatly for him, and took care of him. Although the Kevlar vest that Hannibal wore also protected him from a lot of the attacks. Harry was glad that his mother had enchanted his quiver because he did end up running out of arrows a couple of times. Eventually enough of the members of the attacking team were disabled and the war game was called in the defending teams favor. Harry was exhausted after his first war game and happy to see his bed in the barracks later that night.

The weekends were mostly free though there was some basic training as well as other duties, such as making sure your barracks were clean, and looking after Hannibal. Harry decided to use the free time getting to know the other blessed his age better. After all Draco, Neville, and Riley all seemed nice enough.

"So what are your families like?" Harry asked as the four of them hung out near the Little Tiber.

"My father and mother are pure bloods who buy into the pure blood supremacy tripe. I'm not sure what Mom saw in Father other then his looks. But at least being here gives me a chance to grow as my own person." Draco said obviously having no love for his father and foster mother. Harry had a feeling that Draco probably got some help from the gods making it to the Wolf House so he could start developing properly.

"My gran is alright, a little old fashioned but not too bad. She said my father mentioned the Wolf House once before he and mom, well my step mom, were attacked." Harry gently patted Neville's shoulder. The Potters had heard about the attack on the Longbottoms not long after they had moved America. But at least Neville was being looked after and now knew he had siblings that he could get to know. Even if they were just half siblings.

"My dad is busy a lot with his work with the ministry. He makes an effort though, and he's not missed a birthday or Christmas yet. Meeting Alexandria and my other siblings has helped as well." Riley said smiling.

"So what about you Harry. What's your family like? I heard your father lived." Draco said curiously.

"Yeah dad and uncle Padfoot and Moony are great. They've taught me a lot of things and let me help with the deer and plan out the garden." Harry said happily.

The four young blessed would continue to spend the weekend together getting to know each other better. Talking about various things from their favorite quidditch or quadpot team to what animal they liked the best. Harry and Draco got into an arguing match over whether deer or doves were better that turned into a shoving match, which turned into a wrestling match. Some of the older Legionnaires had thought about stepping in until they heard two and their friends laughing.

Things would start to fall into a steady routine from their. Wake up, breakfast, basic training, Archery practice for those that had it, lessons, lunch, more lessons, dinner, bed. The only variations in schedule being the war games on Fridays and the cleaning of barracks rooms and inspections as well as free time on weekends.

A/N: Next chapter will probably be Christmas and then possibly a time skip or a couple of time skips until the start of Hogwarts for Harry and company.


End file.
